


tacenda

by steveeology



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Spiders, lil bit of sadness, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: you keep calling me over to get rid of spiders from your apartment and i’m pretending i don’t know you’re not afraid because i miss you too (post breakup au)Tacenda: (n) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence





	tacenda

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: you keep calling me over to get rid of spiders from your apartment and i’m pretending i don’t know you’re not afraid because i miss you too (post breakup au)
> 
> Words: 800+
> 
> Warnings: lil bit of sadness, breakups, spiders
> 
> A/N: im so nervous skskskssks this is my first time sharing a fic that ive written on ao3 so pls be very very gentle with me sksksk also the prompt isnt mine i saw it from a list a long time ago and now i cant find it
> 
> also, special thanks to @jurassicbarnes on tumblr for beta-ing this for me. have i ever told you that u r loved by someone and by someone i mean me!!!!!
> 
> Tacenda: (n) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence

The first time it happened, it confused the hell out of Bucky.

It has been two weeks since the last time he saw you, and it didn’t end on good terms. Another fight. Another yelling fit. Another slamming of doors. Another silent treatment. And you decided enough was enough. That was the last time he ever spoke to you.

Two weeks ago.

But for Bucky, it felt like it happened yesterday.

He was sure you never wanted to see him again, and although it hurt, he understood. Because _come on_, why would you want to remember the person who broke your heart?

So to see your name come up his screen when you sent him a message confused him. But he was even more surprised when he read what you’ve texted him.

_Y/N: hey, there’ a huge spider in my house. please get it rid of it for me._

He was perplexed, and he had a lot of reasons to be. First, you were _totally not_ scared of spiders. A mere insect is not enough to frighten you, and Bucky knows this. Hell, he’s seen you kill one yourself with your _barefoot_, not even blinking when you’ve done it. Why would you text him to kill a spider for you, when you’re more than capable and brave to do it on your own?

Second, if you _are_ scared of spiders (maybe Bucky didn’t know you well after all. Or maybe the spider was big enough for you to fear it), why would you ask him, _of all people_, to kill it for you? You could’ve asked anyone, and he knew more than a handful of people who could help out.

Yet, after all this, you texted him.

Maybe it was wrong sent. You’d usually tell if it was. So he stared at his phone, waiting for you to add on with a ‘hey, wrong sent’ or a ‘never mind.’ None came in. 

Bucky had an inner debate about what he was supposed to do. His head shouted at him to not even think of going. His mind was yelling it was all a lie, or likely a prank. So logically, he should just forget about it.

But his heart – good god, his foolish heart - it told him to go. To admit, he ached to see you, just this time, even for a crazy and out of character reason. He wanted to see you. Perhaps to memorize your features one last time, or get a whiff of your fruity perfume, or lean in for a kiss and say old habits die hard. Because deep inside, he still cares. He cares for you so much, he was willing to act like a fool again, as long as it gets him to see you – only when it’s you.

And so he grabbed the keys to his car and drove up to your house. He didn’t put an effort in his appearance (to make you see how lifeless he was without you and it’ll make you want to take him back? Not sure) but he went out and minutes later, he was at your front door. He rang the doorbell.

Before Bucky could regret his decision, you opened the door. He felt like someone shot through him, grabbed his heart, and used it as a stress ball. God, you were still as beautiful as he remembered, unlike him who appeared and felt like a mess.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied, his throat closing in.

“It’s in the kitchen.” You mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

“Ye- Right.”

And sure enough, there was a spider.

After getting rid of it, you both shared a nod.

“Thanks, Bucky.” His name sounds foreign on her tongue. He was so used to hear her call him ‘baby’, ‘love’, 'honey.’ But of course he’s not any of those anymore. He’s just Bucky now.

“No problem.” He said, hands sinking deeper in his pockets.

“D'you want anything? Like a cup of cofee or-”

“No, no, I’m fine. I think-” He cleared his throat. “I think I should go. I-I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

After an awkward mutter of goodbyes, he left and you closed the door.

A few weeks passed, it happened again. And again for weeks later. And it was always for the exact same reason: spiders. The patter was exactly how it began – you text him, he’d be conflicted but he’ll go anyway, he’ll do his job, you’ll both try to make small talk. And Bucky would leave.

It was about each other’s presence and that was enough.

Bucky wondered why you kept doing it, even after three months had passed since the breakup. But he also asked himself why he kept coming back. Why does he follow along with something he knows is a lie?

You had texted him again, the same old message.

_Y/N: hey, there’ a huge spider in my house. please get it rid of it for me._

Bucky stood up, his brain tired of fighting over with his heart about this. It was a loss cause anyway; no matter what logic comes through his head, he’d still go.

There’s a million ways to say something to someone without saying it directly, Bucky supposes. We can use different words to convey a meaning. Hell, wordless gestures can tell you the same thing. We all have our individual ways. And whether it was obvious or not, we’ll understand it eventually.

Maybe _“hey, there’s a spider in my house” _was your way of saying, _“I miss you.”_

Maybe Bucky coming over anyway was his way of replying, _“I miss you too.”_


End file.
